


Realization Upon Awakening

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gyri wanted: a snippet of H50--McDanno. Steve realizes he's fooling himself with Catherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization Upon Awakening

It should have been something he recognized earlier, or at  _least_  seen it coming. For a former SEAL, Steve was bad at recognizing certain things.  
  
With Catherine, Steve had always been content. Content enough with how things were going, without pushing it further. Content enough to enjoy Catherine’s presence in his life, but just as well as enjoy her absence. She was beautiful and smart and everything that Steve had wanted in a partner.  
  
But waking up with the weight of Danny Williams pushed up against him, Steve realized that content wasn’t going to get him through what he wanted. As a matter of fact, it was holding him back.  
  
Steve and Danny had spent the evening chasing after a lead; a man who had kidnapped a young girl that, every time Steve thought about it, reminded him too much of Grace. The previous night, he’d seen Danny’s push to capture the man, and watched as Danny paused only to take Grace’s call to say goodnight, the look coming from his eyes as he hung up the phone making Steve want to pull the man to him, and reassure him Grace was fine, and they’d find the bastard and rescue the missing little girl.  
  
They’d lost the trail, and then Steve had twisted his ankle in the thick brush. Steve knew the cabin must be nearby, but Danny had insisted they hunker down for the night, giving Steve’s ankle a rest. And sometime during the night they’d both fallen asleep, Danny coming up behind Steve, wrapping a possessive arm around him. And upon waking, Steve felt only the desire for even more closeness; content was the farthest thing from his mind. It was like going from swimming laps, to standing on the surf board for the very first time. There was no other way he could describe it.  
  
Steve was a bit hesitant, taking his time to put his hand over Danny’s, threading their fingers together. After what felt like either a few seconds or an eternity, he wasn’t sure which, he felt a squeeze, so he gently turns back so he can face Danny, but never lets go of the man’s hand.  
  
“Hey,” he says, looking into Danny’s eyes, seeing everything he needs to know.  
  
Danny avoids staring back for too long. “How’s your ankle?” he asks, leaning up on one elbow, then reaching down to gently check Steve’s injury.  
  
“’s fine,” Steve says. After Danny avoids his gaze for a few seconds, Steve puts his hand on Danny’s thigh. “Hey,” he says, garnering the man’s attention. When he finally has it, he says, “When we get back...”  
  
Danny blushes at that, but nods his head. “Yeah, okay,” he responds.  
  
“Okay,” Steve says, then stands and gently puts weight on his ankle. There’s not too much pain, and for that he’s grateful. “C’mon, babe” Steve says, pulling Danny up with him.  
  
The two share a smile, then Steve nods. They head back out into the world, in search of the kidnapper. And when they get back, Steve knows he’s going to have to have a conversation with Catherine. It’ll be hard, but, as Danny touches him gently to make sure he’s walking okay, and smiles up at him, Steve knows it’ll be worth it.


End file.
